Jacob and Bella's Story
by cherryicecream444
Summary: Obviously this is a JxB Story.What if Edward was killed at his battle with Victoria in Eclipse? and Jacob was the one to defeat her.Would Bella be left heart-broken or will she find comfort and resolve in the arms of her best friend? Plz Read!and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Dream

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

** Chapter One**

** Dream**

"NO!" I cried as I watched her, the monster, tear the love of my life to pieces.

_Crack – _a very familiar tearing sound ripped through my ears. After a few more tearing I stood there; frozen, watching raging tongues of fire burn _him._

I burst into tears, knelt to the ground and cried. I felt so helpless; not being able to do anything to help Edward defeat that feline-faced vampire – Victoria.

_Bella, what are you doing? _

A tiny voice in my head told me. Suddenly, I remembered the story of the third wife, I wondered if I had the courage to do that. Stick a knife to my heart.

Why didn't I think about that 5 minutes ago?!

Anyway, it was too late now. He was officially… dead. I was still crying. Suddenly, Victoria looked at me; her hair looked redder with the fire – the fire that burned my whole life to the ground – behind her.

She looked at me with her fire-red eyes. I saw vengeance, hatred and thirst burning in them.

I shivered, scared. She was slowly making her way toward me. I closed my eyes and said, "Edward, I Love You."

To what I thought would be my last breath, I saw a russet – colored wolf jump from behind the bushes. I opened my eyes wide and saw the wolf tackle Victoria. He had her pinned to the ground but, right at that moment he turned his head and looked at me intently. Of course, I knew it was Jacob. He looked at me for a few more seconds then suddenly, everything around me went mute I could only hear Jacob's even heartbeat and I couldn't see anything else but this wolf and his passionate gaze at me.

"Bella" I heard Jacob's voice. "Bella" Jacob called out again. "Bella" But with every call his voice got more blurred. "Bella, wake up, we're here." I heard Jacob's voice clearly. I opened my eyes and saw the inside of my truck, Jacob and my house from outside the window.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"We're here." He smiled at me, his smile melted my heart. "You passed out ten minutes ago." He added with a little chuckle.

I found my head leaned toward his hot chest. He carefully lifted my head.

I saw in his eyes the same look the werewolf from my dream gave me.

"C'mon Charlie's looking for you." He explained.

"Er, what time is it?" I asked him.

"It's three in the morning."

"Whoa. What?" I said but I wasn't entirely shocked. I was more curious actually.

"Wait, where's Edward?" I asked; finally finding the source of my curiosity.

I saw him; he gritted his teeth when I said _his_ name.

"Don't you remember anything?" He said through gritted teeth. "_Edward _was… k-killed… by Victoria. She was about to make dinner out of you when Sam, Leah and I saved your life." He said smugly but I could feel his whole body shaking. It was obvious in his face that he was trying to calm down.

_**So, that's it for now. Please Review so I'll know if I should add more chapters. PLEASE review. Criticisms welcome. **____**.**_

_**No Review = No More Chapters. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sealed With a Kiss

_**I, sadly, do not own Twilight. Thanks to **_**mc13; **_**I'm 'gonna continue writing.**_

_**Here it is…**_

**Chapter Two**

**Sealed With a Kiss**

"Oh." Was all I could say. Everything came flashing back. The dream I had wasn't a dream it was real. I remembered Victoria and Edward, the fire, the wolves but the memory of Jacob's intent gaze stood out. I couldn't believe it, those events were real, they really happened. I was… I was dumbfounded.

"Uhhh… Bella" Jacob said, his words snapped me back to reality.

"Er, Y-yeah. What?" I stuttered.

"I think you should go inside now."

"Yeah, sure"

We got off the truck. When I stood up I was shocked to know that my legs were limp and of course, being me, I almost fell to my face. Good thing Jacob caught me. His big, strong hands caught my weak shoulders, he helped me up. When I was up he supported me by holding my waist. He held me close to his chest, closer and closer…

Suddenly, I looked up into his eyes and saw his own beauty. I was astonished and breathless.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" He said with a grin and a little curiosity.

As I said, I was breathless, breathless to talk, breathless to answer his question but I had enough breath to kiss him.

I reached his face and slowly leaned forward for a kiss. I figured he already found out what I was getting to so he leaned forward first, his lips crushed into mine. I was surprised at first but after a split second, when I finally came back to my senses, I kissed him back passionately; more passionately than the second time I kissed him. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. I loved him now more than ever, although it may seem impossible, I loved him much, much more than I loved Edward. I broke away for a second to breath then came back to the comfort of his lips. I was so into it, and so was he.

I moved my hands from his neck to his chest and down to his hips. In return he found the small opening at the back of my shirt and slid his hand into it. I felt his enormous hands slither up and down my back. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He got his hand out of my shirt as he broke away from the kiss.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Bella, this isn't the time for this, you need some sleep."

"Fine but promise you'll come back later, this afternoon."

"Bella, I'll never leave." He said with a promising smile.

"But– "

I was cut off mid-sentence because he suddenly kissed me softly on the lips then ran to the woods. I knew he would be running the perimeter of my house. I wanted to tell him not to but you know my Jake.

I started to walk back to my house. I saw Charlie sleeping at the couch with the T.V. on and a bag of chips on his lap through the window.

When I got him I ran quietly upstairs to my room. He didn't notice; yes!

I got to my room and found my scrapbook open with the folded picture of myself and Edward, Edward side up. That was strange because I remember hiding that scrapbook at the bottom of my closet and I still remember Edward taking that picture the time he left me… Horrible memories.

I closed the scrapbook and threw it at the closet. I was way too tired to arrange stuff. I changed into my pajamas then went straight to bed with Jacob in my head but there was a part of me, a very, very small part that missed Edward.

_No, snap out of it Bella._

A voice in the back of my head said. I decided to follow that voice. He hurt me. He left me heart-broken and hurt. Besides, he was dead… The thought of it made me tear up a little but, no. My new life is Jacob now, I love him and I knew I wasn't lying to myself. I already sealed that fact with a kiss.

_**Okay, so that's Chapter Two. Please Review so I'll (again) know if I should make more. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **___


End file.
